


at peace.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [29]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been voices in his head since he was nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at peace.

There's been voices in his head since he was nine. He thought he was going crazy until he realized the voices belonged to everyone else. As he grew older and understood it better, he realized how amazing his gift was. And on the day that he met Erik Lehnsherr, he fell in love in a matter of moments, because he felt like he'd known him forever. And yes, everything went wrong, and seeing him again after all this time hurt like hell. But when he was in Erik's presence, he was at peace. Charles loved and loathed him for it.


End file.
